Mario Kart Murder Mystery
by awesomeboy3
Summary: Characters from MarioKart Wii get killed one by one. Who will the murderer be? Who will survive? and will there be MORE characters? I hope to make chapters daily. I made 5 chapters before I could officially post them. This is my FIRST STORY! I AM SO EXCITED!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic and I am SO EXCITED! This story is a MARIOKART WII MURDER MYSTERY! Oh, and in this story everyone can talk.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from this story.

Chapter 1: Intro:

It was a normal day in the mansion where all "Mario kart characters" lived. (otherwise known as "Mario kart Manor")Every week all of the participants had a Grand Prix. They were about to once again race in the mirror mode mushroom cup.

The competitors were Baby Daisy, Baby Peach, Daisy, Peach, Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Rosalina, Toad, and Toadette. Meanwhile, in Mario Kart Manor, Funky and Diddy Kong were stuffing their faces in the kitchen, Baby Mario and Luigi were riding on Yoshi and Birdo outside, (who were not so happy about this) Bowser jr., Bowser, and Dry Bowser were burning wax statues of Mario in their room,(their favorite pastime) Dry Bones and Koopa troopa were making pleasant conversation in their room, and King Boo was just floating around everywhere.

As the time past the grand prix ended (Baby Peach won), and all the racers went back to the manor, they saw everyone was standing outside (except for Diddy Kong) looking either shocked or scared (with the exception of baby Mario and Luigi, who were just confused) then Koopa troopa said "There's been… A MURDER!"

And it's over. Please leave comments and I hope you liked it. I'll try to update every day. It's kind of obvious who died so I'll go ahead and write it. I'll be doing the thing below every time.

Mario:alive

Luigi:alive

Wario:alive

Waluigi:alive

Koopa Troopa:alive

Dry bones:alive

Dry Bowser:alive

Bowser:alive

Bowser Jr.:alive

King Boo:alive

Funky Kong:alive

Donkey Kong:alive

Rosalina:alive

Baby Daisy:alive

Baby Peach:alive

Baby Mario:alive

Baby Luigi:alive

Peach:alive

Daisy:alive

Toad:alive

Toadette:alive

Diddy Kong:MURDERED!


	2. Chapter 2

I made this and the last chapter before posting either, because I couldn't post yet. Well who will die? Who will be suspected? What clues will they find?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Chapter 2:Who Is The MURDERER?

"DIDDY'S DEAD!?" Mario shouted." I got up to use the can, when I come back he's got a knife in his throat and his hat stolen!" Funky Kong replied. Dry Bones said "mmhmm or DID YOU MURDER HIM!" which caused an ominous lightning bolt and a collective gasp from everyone else. "IT COULD HAVE JUST AS EASILY BEEN KING BOO!" Funky Kong said. Collective gasp. Ominous lightning bolt. CLEASHE! Luigi said, "Can we go INSIDE and discuss this? It's HOT OUT HERE!"

Inside

"Now let's go over the possibilities-" Mario was saying when Bowser interrupted" I don't know about you, but, we're going back to our room.". He then left with Bowser Jr. and Dry Bowser. Peach then got up and walked to the bathroom down a couple hallways. "Shouldn't we have the babies leave?" Daisy asked. They then had the babies go to their room, lock their door, and scream if something happens. They were fine with this since that's where their toys were.

"Let's go through the possibilities," Mario said. "It could have easily been Funky Kong or King Boo, but it could have been a trap set for him, too. Let's go through who would want to kill Didd-" He was interrupted by a scream. Mario was thinking, 'CAN I FINISH A SENTENCE TODAY!?' but saying "PEACH!" Then ran off to see what happened. What he saw shocked him. Peach was sitting in front of the bathroom door with a javelin through her forehead. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!"

IT'S OVER! YAAAAAY! PEACH IS DEAD! I mean boo peach is dead. I'm changing the thing at the bottom.

Funky Kong: suspected

King Boo: suspected

Peach: Dead

Diddy Kong: dead


	3. Chapter 3

I can't wait till I'm allowed to post these. I hope I get good comments about killing off Peach. Who will die? Who will GET here? What clues will they find?

Chapter 3: The Kong Family Reunion:

"You've got to get over her Mario." Luigi said. Mario replied, "I'll treat her!" He then started doing everything he could to help her. He came to a conclusion. She was officially dead. He started to walk away, but he heard something "Mario (cough cough)" "Peach?" He was right. With the spear out of her, and all the other stuff Mario did, she was barely alive. "The murderer (cough cough) is (cough cough)" she died. Right in front of him. "You got to get over her, bro." Luigi said.

"Like I was saying (sniffle) we need to think of who would-" Mario was saying before the doorbell interrupted him. Luigi got up to get the door. It was-

Meanwhile, in Bowser's room

They had heard the doorbell. "Who would come hear?" Bower Jr. said. Him and Bowser left while getting the babies.

Back in the living room

"We rarely get visitors." Luigi was saying. He was sitting with all of the live participants (excluding Dry Bowser) Dixie, Tiny, Lanky, and Chunky Kong. "We heard about Diddy." Tiny said.

"It happened to Peach, too" Mario said. Gasp. "Hey I thought Dry Bowser was here, too" Dixie said. Bowser replied, "I'll go get him."

A few minutes passed. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" " That's-a Bowser!" Mario said. They all ran upstairs, (excluding Lanky Kong who hand-walked upstairs.) to find Bowser kneeling over a pile of bones. "He's gone." Bowser said.

Funky Kong: suspected

King Boo: suspected

Dry Bowser: dead

Peach: dead

Diddy Kong: dead


	4. Chapter 4

I CAN'T POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!

Chapter 4: The Worst Death Yet

"I can't believe it. He was like an uncle to me!" Bowser Jr. was saying. Mario said, "let's get back to the family room." They all left.

"AS I WAS SAYING we need to think of who would kill-" Mario got interrupted by Baby Mario " I NEED TO GO POTTY!" "I'll take him" Daisy said. And they left. Mario continued "Peach, Diddy, an-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "DAISY!" Luigi yelled and ran up the stairs, followed by everyone else. Luigi was crying. Both Daisy AND Baby Mario had swords through their heads. There were 2 holes in the roof, leading to…the Koopas room. Collective Gasp. "IT WAS-A YOU 2!" Luigi yelled pointing at Dry Bones and Koopa Troopa. Collective Gasp. "STOP GASPING PEOPLE, IT WASN'T US!" Dry Bones yelled. Yoshi went to her room, to get Birdo's cell phone she never used.

Meanwhile, In Birdo and Yoshi's room

"Yes he's dead. Commence Plan B." Yoshi was talking on her phone. Tiny Kong quietly gasped. She was listening in. She saw Yoshi coming out and hid. She was thinking 'It's Yoshi."

I'm sorry for the short chapter. DOUBLE KILL! Don't kill me for killing off a baby, please.

Yoshi: suspected

Dry Bones: suspected

Koopa Troopa: suspected

King Boo: suspected

Funky Kong: suspected

Daisy: dead

Baby Mario: dead

Dry Bowser: dead

Peach: dead

Diddy Kong: dead


	5. Chapter 5

I CAN POST IN AN HOUR!

Chapter 5: The suspecting

Everyone was looking at either Dry Bones and Koopa Troopa or Funky Kong and King Boo, who were looking at each other. Tiny Kong was looking at Yoshi, but nobody noticed. "I'm going up to my room," somebody finally said. It was Dry Bones. "ALONE." Dixie Kong then said "I need to use the bathroom." She then left.

In Dixie Kong's view

She was spying on Dry Bones. He wasn't doing anythingout of the ordinary. She heard something, so she looked in the direction she heard it from. There was nothing there. She thought 'I'm just being paranoid' she then noticed 'I really do need to use the bathroom. Hmmmmmm…I guess leaving for a second won't hurt.'

In the living/family room, a few minutes later

The staredown was still going on. Funky Kong, the babies, and Birdo had fallen asleep. Everyone else would have fallen asleep, too, but Birdo's horn made for some loud snoring. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" Everyone woke up and ran upstairs, noticing it was Dixie Kong.

In the Koopa room

Dixie Kong was leaning over a pile of bones without a skull. "No, No, No, No, it can't be. IT CAN'T BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE!" Koopa said. Dry Bones was now dead. Yoshi went into her room for the phone again.

Yosh's room

Tiny Kong AND Birdo were listening in. "How much longer will it be. I need you to hurry up." He hung up. Tiny and Birdo busted in. "We know what you're doing, Yoshi." They said in unison. "YOU KNOW I CALLED YELLOW YOSHI TO BRING BABY WARIO, DONKEY KONG, AND BOWSER HERE!?" Yoshi yelled back. "Ummmmm… Yeah." "Don't tell everyone else, they'll be here tomorrow." "Okay"

It's over and I CAN POST!

Funky Kong: suspected

King Boo: suspected

Dry Bones: dead

Daisy: dead

Baby Mario: dead

Dry Bowser: dead

Peach: dead

Diddy Kong: dead


	6. Chapter 6

I POSTED AND GOT A REVIEW!

Chapter 6: Baby Boom

In the family/living room

Ding-Dong! The doorbell had just rung. (Mario was of course talking) Funky Kong got the door. It was Yellow Yoshi with the baby Wario, Bowser, and Donkey Kong. "I've just been dieing to meet you all" Funky Kong said. "Finally!" Yoshi yelled. "AS I WAS SAYING, who would kill Diddy Kong, Peach, Dry Bowser, Baby Mario-" Mario was saying before Baby Wario, Bowser, and Donkey Kong yelled, and Yellow Yoshi gasped. "YES HE DIED, NOW SHUT UP!" Yoshi whispered into Yellow Yoshi's ear "He's been trying to say this sentence for almost a week." "-and that is what we need to figure out. I FINISHED IT, YES! Wait where's Funky Kong?" Donkey Kong replied "He when to his room while you were giving your speech." "RULE NUMBER 21: NEVER GO ANYWHERE ALONE!"

After rushing upstairs, the Kong's room

Funky Kong was sitting on his bed listening to music. He wasn't surprised to see them. "Hey." "WHY DID YOU LEAVE? DIDN'T YOU HEAR RULE NUMBER 21: NEVER GO ANYWHERE ALONE! AND RULE NUMBER 36: IF YOU HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE ALONE DON'T MAKE ANY NOISE, AND TELL SOMEONE ABOUT IT!" Mario screamed. "Can I at least finish this song?" The babies (excluding Bowser) had started dancing. "FINE! Can I have a moment?" he then walked out of the room. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He then walked back in and said, "Let's go." They left the babies there.

Back in the living/family room

"I can't think of anybody who would kill-a someone." Luigi said. A chorus of baby screams "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone rushed back to the Kong room.

Funky Kong was a burned corpse and Baby Bowser was hiding badly. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Mario yelled. Baby Luigi answered "HE BURN MONKEY!" he yelled pointing at Baby Bowser. "Well, let's check the surveillance cameras?" They watched it. "OOOOOOOHHHH! He was aiming for the radio." Mario said. The rest of the Kong Family was crying on Funky Kong.

That was so uneventful. But it's over. And I hope I get a review soon.

Funky Kong: dead

Dry Bones: dead

Baby Mario: dead

Daisy: dead

Dry Bowser: dead

Peach: dead

Diddy Kong: dead


	7. Chapter 7

It has been brought to my attention that I have created the biggest time paradox in history: killing Baby Mario off, but not killing Mario. Hello, I'm the author's brother, here to explain it. You see, the constant use of the baby's time travel to see their future selves caused a tear in the time space continuum causing the two times to merge. Goodbye. I couldn't have explained it like that if I had to. THANKS! By the way there will be some romance in this chapter, but keep in mind that I'm bad at writing romance scenes. Oh, and thank you AngryBirds379 for reviewing and following me. You're Awesome.

The Kong family was all still crying over (metaphorically not literally) Funky Kong. "I'm going to my room to hack." Koopa Troopa said. "Hacking is my second favorite pastime." Bowser said, joining him. "I need to uh… use the bathroom." Luigi said, actually going in there to cry over Daisy, who he hadn't gotten over. "I'm going to my room." Rosalina said. They then left.

Meanwhile, in the hallway

Rosalina turned to Luigi; she could see the hurt in his eyes. "It's pretty sad lately huh, with all the deaths," she said, attempting to comfort Luigi. "Yeah," Luigi sniffled in reply, "it has been kind-a sad hasn't it? All there is right now is death. Why would someone do all this?" "I-I'm sorry about D-Daisy's death," Rosalina stuttered in another comfort attempt… Luigi broke out into sobs! "She didn't deserve-a this!" he cried. "She didn't deserve to die!" "No one did!" Rosalina responded also crying now. "No one deserved to die, and you especially don't deserve to feel this way!" She pulled Luigi into a hug stopping their walk. "I'm so sorry Luigi! I'm so sorry."… "Thank you Rosalina," Luigi said, calming down. "Thank you truly." They both stopped hugging. After a few moments they realized how close they were and started blushing. They turned away from each other still blushing. "W-We s-should, um, be h-heading-a b-back soon s-shouldn't we?" Luigi stuttered. "Y-Yes we s-should," Rosalina replied, also stuttering.

In Koopa's room

They had worked out a plan. They knew the murderer would come for them, and had checked the room for traps. When the murderer came Bowser would burn off his or her cloak, and Koopa would knock him or her out, then they would bring him or her to everyone else. They had been waiting there for about half an hour, and knew that he/she would come soon. What they didn't expect was for the door to open a bit, a firebomb be thrown in there, and be locked in. "WHY IS YOUR ROOM MADE OF WOOD!?" Bowser screamed at Koopa Troopa. "I DON'T KNOW MARIO BUILT IT!" he yelled back. They both came to the conclusion.

In the Living/Family room

"I think we should check on Bowser and Koopa, I mean it's been-a like an hour." Mario said. "Yeah." Luigi said still somewhat shy to be around Rosalina. They went up to Koopa's room. Birdo walked in and she was surprised to see herself falling towards the ground. She landed on a spear. Yoshi looked down. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

AWESOME ROMANCE SCENE THAT MY BRO DID!

Birdo: dead

Bowser: dead

Koopa Troopa: dead

Funky Kong: dead

Dry Bones: dead

Daisy: dead

Baby Mario: dead

Dry Bowser: dead

Peach: dead

Diddy Kong: dead


	8. Chapter 8

So, I think I have been doing well, and I'd just like to thank the creator of Unova Mansion, who gave me the idea of how to make a good murder mystery. Thanks.

Chapter 8: Tiny boom

They were about to talk about suspects. "I'll put the babies in their room." Luigi said. "Luigi can't get all the-a babies." Mario interjected. "I'll help him" Rosalina said, "besides I'm great with babies." "OK, you two can put the babies up." Mario said

In the hallway, right in front of the babies room, after dropping the babies off

"I think the killer's Yoshi." Luigi said "What, ME TOO!" Rosalina replied. Luigi said, "Rosalina, I'm scared. I don't want to die." Rosalina started hugging him, and said "Neither do I, but we'll protect each other, right?" "That's-a right." Their faces got closer and closer. They were about to kiss. "Uh…" They both looked towards the voice. It was Yoshi. "I was just passing by to go to the bathroom. Soooooooooo… I'll just be going." He then walked off.

A few minutes later, in the air

"HAHAHA! I will kill all of them at once! Now I just have to "drop the bomb on them". LITERALLY! HAHAHAHA!" then the most surprising thing happened to the killer. The roof split in have, showing the babies, ROSALINA AND LUIGI! "HA, we knew you would come for them!" Rosalina yelled at the cloaked murderer. "BOWSER, NOW!" she yelled. Baby Bowser spat fire at the killer, completely missed, and hit THE ROPE CONNECTING THE BOMB! Rosalina and Luigi tried to save the babies, but couldn't, so they had to save themselves.

In the Living/family room

Everyone heard an explosion after noticing how long it had been. They also heard Rosalina and Luigi scream. They ran up to see what had happened. What they saw shocked them. Rosalina and Luigi were laying on each other on the floor, knocked out. It took awhile to wake them up. When they woke up and realized what it looked like they quickly got up and turned away from each other, blushing. Mario smirked at this, though no one noticed. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Donkey Kong asked. They quickly explained everything that happened in unison and looked away from each other, blushing once more. They then went to check on Yoshi. They knocked on the door. No answer. They walked in. Nobody. They went to his door. Rosalina grabbed the doorknob, …AND GOT TRAPPED IN A NET ON THE ROOF! "AH!" Yoshi came out screaming "ROSALINA'S THE MURDERER! ROSALINA'S THE Murrrr…derrrr…errrr." "SHE WAS CHECKING ON YOU!" Luigi screamed. "Oh. Then, who's the murderer?" "HOW-A SHOULD WE KNOW!?" Luigi yelled back.

In the kitchen, late that night

Sitting alone was the murderer wondering to himself, 'how will I kill I kill the rest of them?'

I MADE THE ROMANCE SCENE AND I THINK I DID AWESOME!

Babies: dead

Birdo: dead

Bowser: dead

Koopa Troopa: dead

Funky Kong: dead

Dry Bones: dead

Daisy: dead

Dry Bowser: dead

Peach: dead

Diddy Kong: dead


	9. Chapter 9

I think there's going to be a surprise in this chapter for all you readers out there.

Chapter 9: Love Kills

Yoshi had told them all that he was trying to catch the killer. None of them believed him, but nobody said anything. They all went to the kitchen to eat, everyone looking at Yoshi. Then the weirdest thing happened. LUIGI asked TOAD to build him A BALCONY ON THE ROOF. "WHAT!?" everyone EXCEPT Toad and Luigi said. Toad just said "OK." He went to his room for his ladder. He grabbed the coffee he was drinking, went to his room, after setting up his ladder, got his tools and started building. "I'm going to my balcony." Luigi said "Why is that?" Yoshi said "UM… no reason." He then rushed off with his water. "Bathroom." Rosalina said, following him.

On the roof

"I think this is pretty good." Toad said to himself. "Might want to make some adjustments, though. I KNOW! I'll make it an 'elevator balcony'." He started working.

In Luigi's room

Rosalina walked in and was amazed. The room was painted a lovely shade of green, he had a lovely green bed, a green coat rack next to it, (where he hung his hat when he wasn't wearing it, which he wasn't) an open green closet where there were tons of green clothing and blue overalls, and the only thing that looked out of place in the room… a fiery red dresser that was devoted to all things involving Mario, Mario video games on top of it, pictures of Mario, discs with Mario words on them, even pictures of catchphrases that Mario used. Mario… his former idle. Rosalina saw Luigi (who hadn't noticed her walk in) making wonderful green fiery figures and yellow thundery ones, too. "Whoa." She said, obviously amazed. Luigi turned around "huh?" he was saying he saw Rosalina and blushed. His hair looked awesome, Rosalina thought. "Your room looks awesome. And your figures were amazing. I didn't know you could launch thunder, Luigi." Luigi nervously chuckled "Haven't you ever played 'Mario and Luigi Super Star Saga'?" he asked jokingly. "No, but those were like fireworks." She said, after laughing shortly at his joke. "Yeah, fireworks." He said staring into her light blue eyes. They were kissing in a few seconds. "huh!" Yoshi was spying on them. Rosalina hadn't shut the door completely. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" followed by a loud thump.

Outside

Mario quickly (suspiciously quickly) found Toad. He was lying on the ground unconscious next to his (finished) elevator balcony. Toadette came shortly after Mario. "Wait, I'm a doctor." Mario says taking out his stethoscope, and putting it to Toad's heart. "He barely has a heartbeat. But he has one." Toadette started rocking him awake. "I (cough cough) slipped." Mario still had his stethoscope on his heart. "He's gone." "No, no no no, NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Toadette rushed to her room, followed by Mario, who was following her cause she broke rule 37, 24, and 18, followed by everyone else. (Except Luigi, Rosalina, and Yoshi) She had a gun in her hand. She pointed it at her head. "DON'T!" Mario yelled. BAM! Toadette fell to the floor, a bullet hole in her head. "I have one thing to say to that. Love Kills."

The killer was on the roof laughing to him/herself. He/She had just had to push Toad off the roof to kill two at once.

And it's over. I hope to get good comments.

Toadette: dead

Toad: dead

Babies: dead

Birdo: dead

Bowser: dead

Koopa Troopa: dead

Funky Kong: dead

Dry Bones: dead

Daisy: dead

Dry Bowser: dead

Peach: dead

Diddy Kong: dead


	10. Chapter 10

I think I'm doing well on this story. I am thanking AngryBirds379, who keeps giving good reviews and private messages.

Chapter 10: Heart full of lead

It was bright in the morning and everyone was up, except Rosalina, and sitting in the kitchen. Rosalina walked in. "Sorry, I'm late everybody-" Luigi gave her a look, clearly saying 'Don't say it' "I just couldn't sleep." Yoshi (who was still suspicious of the two of them) saw the look Luigi gave her. "Hmmmm." He whispered to Yellow Yoshi "I think the killer OR KILLERS," he whispered a bit louder "Is/are those two." He said pointing at Rosalina and Luigi. "I'm going to the balcony Toad made." Luigi said. "I'm going to my room." Said Rosalina, thinking about going to the balcony, too. "Bathroom." Yoshi said, really going to climb on the roof and spy on them, seeing right through Rosalina's fake reasoning.

In ROSALINA'S room

She really had gone to her room. She looked around. She thought her room was beautiful. She looked at the beautiful sky every night, and often got visits from stars, so she kept her window open. Her room was painted many different colors, and they all seemed to mix together perfectly. She had a closet, where she kept all her dresses. She had one very shiny, and pretty purple dress that the stars had made for her once. She never wore it; she was keeping it for something special, like a date. She had a (also multicolored) dresser where she kept all her private stuff. Her bed was a beautiful turquoise color. 'Maybe I will go to the balcony.' She thought. She was about to go to the roof when the CLOAKED murderer came out of the window. "OH no you don't!" she said, kicking him in his cloaked face, and knocking him out of the window.

On the Roof

She appeared next to Luigi, who was making figures again. "Look, I'm a sky-a-writer." He says writing 'LUIGI' in thunder. "I can write my name into the sky, too." Rosalina says. She then summons some stars, and whispers something to them. They then came together to spell 'ROSALINA' in the sky. They laughed together. Luigi made a fire dragon, accidentally hitting the murderer, who had stolen one of Bowser's flying clown things. He was having so much fun, he didn't even notice. The murderer tried coming up from behind, but Yoshi (who was of course, spying on them) heard him. "I'm the only one spying on them!" He elbowed the killer, making him fall down, and slide off the roof, not even looking at him.

In the Living/Family room

Mario was (because of Toadette breaking 6 rules) finishing his repeated speech "-And the last rule-a Number 57: If you see or beat up the killer, inform everyone else, and that is why- wait where's Yoshi, Luigi, Rosalina, and Bowser Jr.?" Dixie Kong replied, "Yoshi, Luigi, and Rosalina are always leaving at the same time, I think they all have a part in the kills, and Bowser Jr. stayed in the kitchen." "OH COME ON, EVERYONE BREAKS RULE 27!" Said Mario running into the kitchen.

On the roof

The killer had gotten beat up a lot more on accident, but never said anything, afraid of giving away his identity. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" everyone on the roof heard everyone else scream.

In the kitchen

Rosalina walked in, followed by Luigi, followed by Yoshi. They saw Bowser Jr. sitting in his chair a bullet hole in his heart and blood dripping down to the floor. "Well, looks like he got a heart full of lead."

I think I did awesome on this LONG chapter.

Mario: alive

Luigi: suspected

Wario: alive

Waluigi: alive

Donkey Kong: alive

Dixie, Tiny, Lanky, and Chunky Kong: alive

Yoshi: suspected

Rosalina: suspected

King Boo: alive

EVERYONE ELSE IS DEAD!


	11. Chapter 11

This is Chapter 11, and I have nothing else to say.

Chapter 11: Monkey See, Monkey Do

It was bright and early. The only people still awake were Rosalina, Yoshi, and Luigi. (For reasons already explained) Yoshi walked into the Living room, and saw everybody staring at someone. "So, why are you up so late?" Dixie Kong asked Yoshi. "I um… I-" "Nobody has to tell anybody anything." Yellow Yoshi said. Rosalina came out a few minutes later. "Why are YOU up so late?" Dixie Kong asked "I-I –I, well, um… you see, - Luigi will explain it for you!" she said, right when Luigi walked in. She whispered her predicament to Luigi. "Bathroom." Yellow Yoshi said, making everyone forget about the question.

Minutes passed

"Where's Yellow Yoshi?" Tiny asked. "I'll go check on him." Lanky Kong said. Mario would have stopped him from breaking rule number 27, but he was listening to music with an Mp3 Player. Luigi said, "I'm going to go watch TV." "I'm going to my room." Rosalina and Yoshi said at the same time. They gave each other the death glare.

In Luigi's room

"Beautiful-a isn't it?" Luigi said, looking at the sky with Rosalina in his room. "Yeah." Yoshi was spying on them, like always. Luigi started making thunder dragons. "Why don't you want anybody to know you can make those?" Rosalina asked Luigi. "I want to surprise everyone that's living when we catch the killer." "Oh. Well they make the sky even more beautiful." "Nothing's more-a beautiful than you." "You don't have to use any cheesy pick-up lines on me." "What about UN-cheesy pick-up lines?" they both laughed. They stared into each other's eyes. They broke the tension.

In the living room

"It's been like 10 minutes, where is Lanky Kong?" Tiny asked. "How are we supposed to know?" King Boo said. "I'm checking on him." Tiny replied.

A few minutes later

"I'm going to have to check on Tiny Kong, won't I?" Donkey said. "Yup." Said King Boo, now reading a book. "I'll come, too, to make sure nobody else breaks Rule number 27." Chunky Kong said. Then they left.

In the Bathroom

They walked in. There, sitting against the walls, blood all around them, were Yellow Yoshi, Tiny, and Lanky. "That means-" they both turned around. There standing in front of them was the cloaked murderer. Chunky barely punched it, and it got launched back into a wall. It threw a knife, hitting Chunky in the forehead. He slumped on the ground, dead. Donkey ran up and tried to kick the murderer. He dodged and stabbed Donkey in the back. Dead.

A few minutes later, they all went to check, and saw them dead.

And it's over. Hope you liked. Here's a list of the people that are alive.

Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Dixie, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, King Boo.


	12. Chapter 12

MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS CURED! (Thump) not that kind of block! Ow.

Chapter 12: Life SUCKS

Everyone is sitting in the kitchen, besides King Boo, who is flying/floating. Everyone was looking at Mario, very annoyed. Mario had just constantly repeated rule #27. Mario hadn't even paused to take a drink of his orange soda. Mario says "Okay, just to be clear, everyone knows rule #27, right?"

"DON'T GO OFF ON YOUR OWN!" Everyone, excluding King Boo, who was floating through everyone's room, yells.

Luigi replies "Just stop repeating it! We already know that stupid rule!" Luigi was really agitated at Mario, and suspected the red-wearing hero of being the MURDERER. He thought he and Rosalina were the only people suspecting him.

"I agree!" Rosalina says. Yoshi glances at both of them. Unlike everyone else, Yoshi knew that they were the MURDERERS. Everybody else just thought they were in love.

"BAH! You two should stop getting angry at him! He's just trying to help." Yoshi disliked his speeches, too, but if it meant going against the MURDERERS, then Yoshi had to side with Mario. And suddenly, accusations were flying everywhere, when Dixie says "It's obviously King Boo!"

Everybody, except King Boo, who still hadn't gotten back yet, exclaims "HUH?" in surprise.

Dixie explains, with a sigh, "Who else could get to everyone so fast? Who else do we never see? Who else would be so confident that he couldn't get caught and killed? That's right! NOBODY!"

King Boo pops through the wall. Everybody notices him. The kingly spirit says, in his raspy, laughing voice, "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A FEAT! YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT THE MIGHTY, WONDEROUS, AWESOME, AMAZING-"

Everyone yells, in unison "SHUT UP!"

Waluigi, who never really talks that much, suggests (in third person, because every good story has somebody that talks that way) "Waluigi says that we should split up and look for clues!"

Mario exclaims "THAT'S … not… a bad idea." Everybody is shocked, even King Boo, and that's saying something.

"B-But that would be b-breaking rules #32, #39, and #46!" Rosalina says, shocked. "Why would somebody break their own rules?"

"Because it's a good idea. Thank you for memorizing my rules, Rosalina." Mario replies "Now, everybody choose a partner!"

King Boo says, righteously, "I, King Boo, the wonderful, fabulous, fantastic, and magnificent will go by myself, since I, King Boo, the amazing, cannot be killed!"

Luigi and Rosalina say they'll go with each other at the same time, and everybody knows the yellow-and-purple-hatted villains, Wario and Waluigi, would go together. Mario states "That leaves us three, Dixie, Yoshi, let's go." Everybody splits up in their groups in different directions.

In the southwestern hall

Mario, Dixie, and Yoshi are exploring and searching this hallway and every door they find. "Hey. Hey, Dixie." Yoshi whispers. Dixie says "Wha-" Yoshi says quietly "Shh!" "What?" Dixie whispers. "I have to go follow the person that I think is the murderer. Will you cover for me?" Right then, they walked into Birdo's old room. It was pink. Everything was pink. Her dresser was pink, her bed was pink, her wallpaper was pink, her curtains were pink, even her CLOSET was pink, though it did have some pictures of Yoshi in it. Dixie replies, after considering it for a second, "Fine. Now run off before I change my mind!" Yoshi runs off towards the opposite side of the house.

On the second floor

Wario and Waluigi are in the middle of conversing with each other. Wario continues "Yeah, that Dixie Kong can't fool us! We are too clever for her to make us think she's not the MURDERER." Waluigi replies "Hey, why don't we check the surveillance cameras?" Wario says "Let's go tell Mario that plan." They continue downstairs to tell Mario.

In the northeastern hall

Luigi and Rosalina are exploring every room, without noticing Yoshi following them. "Here's my room. Let's go." They then venture into Luigi's room. "WHA! MY VACUUM IS MISSING! MY WINDOW IS OPEN! IT'S TOAD'S LADDER!" Luigi screamed in surprise. He had noticed Toad's ladder outside his window, leading to the roof. "WE HAVE TO TELL MARIO!" They start going to Mario, but they hit Yoshi with the door.

"YOSHI!?" Rosalina exclaims in surprise.

"Fine. Yes, it's me, Yoshi. I've been spying on you for a long time. I thought you were the MURDERERS, but I'm starting to think that you're just in love." Yoshi admits. Rosalina and Luigi blush. "Come on, follow me, I can take you to Mario." They run off in his direction. They end up bumping into Wario and Waluigi. "We're going to Mario."

"Us-a too." Wario replies. The 5 of them run to Mario.

In the basement

King Boo is searching around the basement. Just when he starts to think there's nothing there, a cloaked figure appears. "Going somewhere?" the MURDERER asks

"Just into you!" King Boo says and charges at him. What does the MURDERER do, you may be wondering. He holds up an empty picture frame. King Boo flies into the picture frame, and gets trapped in it. The murderer puts the painting on the ground, lights a match, and burns the painting, killing King Boo.

In the southeastern hall

Luigi, Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Mario, and Dixie meet up. Waluigi says "We should check the surveillance cameras in every room that there's been a killing in." Everybody seems to like the idea.

"On to more important matters, MY VACUUM IS MISSING, AND TOAD WAS PUSHED OFF THE ROOF BY THE MURDERER!" Luigi yells.

Mario yells in panic "CHECK YOUR GHOST-FINDER-THING!" Luigi pulls it out. The color is blue.

IIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCKK! For those of you who haven't played _Luigi's Mansion, _when the ghost tracker's light is blue, there are no ghosts around. Back to me, I'm sorry, AngryBirds3376 and TheZeldaChuckNorris1, for not posting for so long.

Yoshi: alive

Rosalina: alive

Mario: suspected

Luigi: suspected by Mario only

Wario: alive

Waluigi: alive

Dixie: alive


	13. Chapter 13

I don't know if I'm posting these two too close together or not, but I need something to show that I'm back. (BOOOM!) I DIDN'T SAY BACK WITH A BOOM! Ow.

Chapter 13: Everyone's favorites

Everybody is sitting in the Living Room, since certain parts of the Kitchen are destroyed. Everybody is sitting in awkward silence. "I give up. Nobody follows my rules. Nobody listens to me. Oh well. I'LL KEEP TRYING!" Mario thought to himself. "Wario, Waluigi go check the surveillance cameras! The room is up in the attic." Mario says. His face drains of color. "The attic. We checked every room. Except for the attic." Everyone notices what he means. "That's the MURDERER'S hideout. That's the MURDERER'S hideout. THAT'S THE MURDERER'S HIDEOUT!"

'Ding-Dong'. The doorbell rings. Dixie says "I got it." And flies to the door with her hair. She opens the door.

? says "GUESS WHO?!" Boo appears from being invisible and Petey Piranha and Shy Guy walked through the door. Boo, the floating, white spirit, Pete (Petey Piranha's nickname), the big, red, green, and white-spotted plant, and Shy Guy, the white-masked, red-coated, blue-belted, shy person.

"Uh," Shy Guy says quietly, "w-we heard there was something bad happening around here. We want to help with all t-the murders and all." Shy Guy was well… a SHY guy. He had never shown anyone his face in his life. He didn't really talk much. Shy Guy never took off his mask, except for one time when Pete stole it to see his face. He never did see Shy Guy's face because he ran off too fast.

Pete said, jokingly, "We want to help kill people!" mocking Shy Guy, as he had done many times before. Like that one time that he stole his mask, or all the times that he had tripped Shy Guy, or the time he threw a baseball bat at his head, shattering his mask, but Shy Guy always carried a spare after the first time he had lost his mask.

Shy Guy replies with "T-that's not what I meant." Shy Guy wasn't that good at talking to people, so he did it rarely.

"Then, why are you here, Boo?" Mario asks, pointedly. Mario was very suspicious of late.

Boo replied with "Well, to see King Boo, of course." Boo had no idea that his king had died.

Mario sadly says "I'm sorry to tell you this, but … uh … King Boo died yesterday." Mario didn't like being the person to tell him that, but somebody had too.

Boo said "Uh, you're joking, right? Right? RIGHT!?" Mario shakes his head. "WHAT!? THE KING IS DEAD!? OH NO! THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Boo yells while bouncing around the room in panic. Boo, then, flies through the floor to the attic on accident.

Meanwhile, in the surveillance film room

Wario and Waluigi had climbed to the attic. They walked into the metal, soundproof surveillance film room. They had started an argument about which room to check first, and it went on and on. "I have an idea!" Waluigi exclaimed. "Let's check the last room where someone was murdered, besides King Boo, since there are no surveillance cameras in the basement. "HUH!" Wario and Waluigi let out a surprised gasp. "That's-a who the killer is?"

Meanwhile, in the attic

Boo had flown up through the floor/roof. He was now bouncing around the room, when he heard a voice say "BOO." He turned toward the voice and saw a cloaked figure with a vacuum cleaner. LUIGI'S vacuum cleaner. He turns it on suck mode. There is a lot of old stuff in this attic. He throws the vacuum in a wood chipper, then opens the surveillance film room door a crack, and throws a bomb in there.

In the Living Room

Everybody hears a boom in a few seconds. Dixie exclaims "That sounded like it came from the attic! Let's go!" They all run to the attic, to find Luigi's vacuum on the other end of a wood chipper and an ash-covered surveillance film room, with all of the film video-TV-things blown to smithereens

That's all for this chapter. I don't have much to say anymore.

Same stats as last chapter, but Shy Guy and Pete are here now, and Wario and Waluigi are dead.


End file.
